Heartbeat
by TeamKeiForever
Summary: One random evening, Sho decides to find out more about his new guardian. In doing so, he also finds that all he believed about vampires is a bunch of nonsense. KeixYoung!Sho fluff, rated K.


**Author's Notes**: lol at summary. XD Anyway, this idea I developed awhile ago, not sure why, I just like to explore the possible experiences between Kei and Young!Sho. Also, the story I was trying to type was giving me grief, so I needed to type up something to make myself feel better ^_^ So, here's a lil bit of adorable innocence for all of ya!

* * *

Though it was always dim in the warehouse, the snoozing vampire had an inner clock that mentally alerted him when the sun went down. Besides that inner clock, the other thing that told him night had arrived was the presence of Sho beside him on the futon, waiting for him to awaken. As such, the first thing Kei always saw when he opened his eyes was Sho's smiling, eager face.

"'Morning, Kei! I mean evening. Or is it night?" the ten year old pondered out loud, causing the stirring creature to smile.

"It's whatever you want it to be, I guess," Kei answered, his voice low and soft from sleep. Sitting up slowly, he ran a hand through his honey colored locks, pulling it out of his face. Sho watched him silently, a look of concern growing onto his features.

"You alright Kei? You don't look so well," he mentioned, frowning.

The still drowsy male didn't need to look in a mirror to know this. He didn't _feel_ well; his muscles were a bit achy, his head was heavy, his stomach was painfully empty and all he really wanted to do was fall back asleep. Kei knew from experience that his skin had paled and tightened; like a human, his body resorted to feeding off itself when it did not receive any nourishment. His eyes had dimmed, the glow to them gone, making his naturally moss colored irises appear much darker. It had been almost a week since his last meal. Ever since Kei had taken the children under his wing, he found it harder to deal with his true nature. The innocent brunette often provided him with amusement and even happiness, an emotion that had been a stranger to Kei for too long. As a result, the blonde would ignore the demon inside of him, not wanting to be reminded of the terrible truth. It was an useless thing to do, but he couldn't quite stop it.

"I'll be alright, Sho…I'm just hungry," Kei said honestly, nodding toward the smaller form. In the vampire's current state, Sho being as close as he was would normally be dangerous. However, from constantly being around the clingy child, in both satisfied and starving instances, Kei's darker side had recognized Sho as being someone important, someone not to be fed upon.

"Hungry? I'll go get you something!" the perky youth announced suddenly, going off before Kei could point out that wasn't what he meant. With a sigh, he watched Sho search through various plastic containers, finally selecting one. He then shuffled through some bags, finding a bowl. Placing said bowl onto the small wooden table, he poured whatever he had chosen into it. After a moment he acquired chopsticks and finally made his way back to Kei, a triumphant look on his face.

"Shinji bought us some takeout for lunch, but he didn't finish all of his. So you can have it, since he didn't buy you anything," Sho explained, annoyance in his voice as he spoke of his brother's actions. The oldest of the orphans had refused in any way, shape or form, to get along with Kei or even acknowledge his existence. He believed him to be nothing but a monster, unaware that his life in particular had been saved that day. The blonde personally had no issue with it; he understood Shinji's logic and left him to his own devices. Sho however, was still bothered by his sibling's vicious attitude toward the vampire. Even Toshi had given up any hope of trying to get Shinji to see their way of things.

"I didn't expect him to. Where is he anyway?" Kei asked, realizing he didn't sense him in the area.

"He went to the park and took Toshi along. They should be back soon."

"Why didn't you go?" the weakened beauty questioned, puzzled. If there was something Sho hated to be, it was bored.

"I wanted to wait for you," the child said causally, as though it were obvious. Dark hazel eyes widened a bit at this and despite himself, a warm comforting emotion took over the selfless being for a moment.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly in response. "It's not as if I do very much."

"I know, but I like having you around. You're a lot more fun than Shinji anyway," Sho pointed out, earning an amused though bewildered look from the much older male across from him.

"Am I?"

"Sure you are! Here, eat this."

"Sho-"

"I know you don't need it, but it might help a little," the youth persisted.

Kei knew better than to protest against this and so he picked up the chopsticks, plunging them into the bowl. Bringing a few noodles into his mouth, his dormant taste buds took a moment to register that they were soba noodles. He had always been fond of them as a human and he couldn't help the small smile that rose upon his lips.

"Can you taste them?" Sho asked innocently, just as the blonde swallowed.

"Yes, I can."

"It doesn't taste like ash or anything?"

"No. It tastes just fine."

"So you could eat food if you wanted to?" the curious youth asked on. Although Kei had stayed with them for nearly four months now, there were many things Sho still didn't understand about his nocturnal guardian.

"Well, human food does nothing to sustain me. It can't fill me up and it can't substitute my cravings. Usually if I have enough blood in my system, I can digest a bit of it just fine. But if I eat too much, I'll throw it back up," Kei explained and he smirked seeing the disgusted look on Sho's face.

"That's not very good," the child said in response. "What about if you eat garlic? Will it hurt you?"

"No, that's just a myth. The smell is irritating though," the blonde admitted. "But I wouldn't say it's an effective weapon."

"Oh! What about holy water?"

"It's just like normal water to me."

"Crosses?"

"Nope."

"Silver?"

"That's for werewolves," Kei corrected, amused.

"Right. Oh! What about a wooden stake? Does that-"

"No. It would be troublesome though if it left splinters in me."

"What if it stabbed you in the heart?"

"I don't know," the suddenly thoughtful being wondered out loud. "But anyway, no one could ever get close enough to do that."

"But what if you were sleeping?" Sho continued, as though the answer to his question was imperative.

Having an idea, Kei set the bowl of soba aside and returned the chopsticks to the intrigued boy. He laid back down on the futon, turned away from Sho.

"Try to stab me with the chopsticks," he stated simply.

"What? But-"

"Really. Go ahead."

Sho was hesitant, as he didn't want to hurt Kei by mistake, but he assumed his friend knew what he was doing. Aiming at the middle of the vampire's back, where he figured his heart would be, the determined youth gripped the eating utensils tightly before striking. Or, what was supposed to be a strike.

The wooden sticks weren't even eight inches from coming in contact with Kei before a thin arm shot out, grabbing Sho's wrist. Sho was aware he was airborne for a second before falling onto the opposite side of the futon. He was now facing the smiling blonde, whose grip had not yet ceased.

"See?" the vampire clarified, releasing the amazed youth before sitting back up.

"That was _awesome_! I wish I could do that," Sho said with a grin, sitting up as well. As he rubbed his wrist, he noticed something and frowned in bemusement.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Kei asked immediately, worry overcastting his face.

"No…its…"

Sho reached out for Kei's hand and upon holding it, gasped lightly.

"You're cold!" he cried out and as though to further prove this, he moved his hand up Kei's arm. "_Really_ cold!"

"Yeah….it's because I need blood," the thin being replied, not being able to completely ignore the guilt he felt for this necessity. "But regardless, vampires have lower body temperatures than humans."

"How come?"

"Well, the reason we can live forever is because our organs never get tired. They work slowly. And in order to work slowly, our blood has to be cooler. But, we also need it to be warm enough so that they can continue to work. If I were to starve myself long enough, my body would shut down because I'd be too cold," Kei explicated carefully, so the interested child before him would understand.

"Oh! I get it. But then, when that happens, will you…?"

"No, we wouldn't die. We'd just…stay asleep."

"Oh…hey! Since we're talking about organs and stuff, does your heart work?" Sho asked suddenly, his hand still on Kei's arm. He moved it over where the beauty's heart would be, wanting to see if he could feel anything.

"Yes, but so slowly and softly most humans wouldn't be able to notice it," Kei went on, finding he somewhat enjoyed this random question and answer session.

"So, you _do_ have a heartbeat?"

"Yes…"

"Can I hear it?" the eager youth questioned suddenly, taking the chilled creature off guard. It was a request Kei had never been asked of, but then again, a lot of things he did with Sho he had never done with anyone else.

He nodded as a response and the small human moved closer, placing one side of his head against the strong chest.

"It might take some time, but you'll hear something if you stay quiet," Kei informed and the dark head on his chest nodded. They remained still, silent, the older male's arms wrapped loosely around the smaller figure below him. A few minutes passed by and Sho was about to give up when-

He _heard_ it. Barely, but he definitely heard something as the passive heart contracted lazily and then stretched to its normal size, causing a soft _thump _to echo off the inner tissues.

"I heard it!" the accomplished boy announced happily, pulling away from Kei's chest to look up at him. "That was cool! I guess all the things they say about vampires is a bunch of lies isn't it?"

Chuckling, the immortal being stood up, picking up his jacket a few feet away.

"Well, most of it is," the taller being confirmed. "Come on, I have to take you to the park. I'll meet you back here later."

"Where are _you_ going to go?" Sho asked immediately, only to remember what it was Kei needed the most right now. "I mean…never mind. Sorry."

"It's alright," Kei brushed off, allowing a half smile to appear on his face. "Let's go."

"Kei, can I ask one more question?" the ever energetic youth inquired as they made their way out of the warehouse and onto the darkened streets.

"Sure."

"Why do you need to breathe?" The brunette recalled Kei's chest rising and falling rhythmically every few seconds as he waited to hear his heart beat.

There was silence for a moment as the blonde thought over this.

"I actually don't know ," Kei admitted, shrugging. "I never thought about it."

"Really? But, haven't you been a vampire for a really long time?" the child questioned, puzzled.

"I have, but there are still many things I don't understand about it. It's rather complicated," Kei attempted to explain.

"I think it's interesting," Sho said in contrast, trying to keep up with his friend's naturally quick pace. "Kei, you're walking too fast!"

"No, you're walking too _slow_," the cheerful being claimed with a smirk, walking faster to further annoy his human companion.

"_Kei!"_

With a sigh of annoyance, Sho practically ran after the amused vampire, who slowed his pace as soon as the child caught up.

* * *

The streets were silent as the rejuvenated creature made his way back to his supposed home, having just consumed a liquid about the same color of his jacket. Though Kei was quite awake, as there were many hours of the night still, he could not just walk about the neighborhood like he used to anymore. He had a responsibility now to watch over the orphans as they slept and intended to be faithful to it.

Silently, Kei glided into the makeshift home, which would have been pitch black if not for his exceptional night vision. He noticed, more by sensing than by seeing, that the two little bodies within their respective futons were fast asleep. The third futon however, some feet away from the other two, was empty. Kei wasn't really surprised that Shinji obviously had gone out somewhere, doing goodness knows what. He could be angry with him, for leaving two children completely unattended, but what was the point?

Ignoring his frustration, Kei instead settled quietly next to Sho, who was asleep on his back, wearing an expression of peace. A soft smile came onto the pale face as he watched the child sleep, wishing he himself could have such undisturbed rest.

Soon growing tired of remaining in a seated position, the calm male gently slipped in next to the snoozing boy, his eyes now focusing upon the tattered ceiling. Within three days of living with Sho, the thoughtful child told Kei he could sleep on his futon, as they had opposite sleeping patterns and it wouldn't really be an issue. There was usually only five hours, dawn to morning, that they shared the soft bed. Even so, there was space enough for both of them to sleep comfortably. It was a bit awkward at first for Kei, who had slept alone for so many years, but he eventually became used to it. His gaze once again fell upon the child, watching the soft expansion and sinking of his chest.

Reminded of what took place earlier, the quiet being mimicked Sho's actions, placing his head over the youth's heart. He could hear the busy organ quite clearly, loud and strong as it pumped several beats slower than usual, due to lack of activity. The sound of it was quite soothing, relaxing even. Despite the fact that Kei wasn't sleepy, he found his eyelids dropping as he focused solely on the brunette's lively heartbeat, completely opposite of his own. After a few moments though, he sensed the heart rate raising a bit and became aware that Sho was stirring beneath him.

"Kei?" the drowsy child questioned softly as the blonde rose up off of him.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, returning to his place beside the youth.

"S'ok…what were you doing?" Sho asked quietly, turning on his side to face Kei. He could see nothing of the vampire except his glowing greenish eyes.

"Listening to your heartbeat."

A small smile came onto the round face before the smaller body moved closer, deciding to use Kei's chest as his new pillow. After a few seconds, he settled and remained still. The puzzled creature stared down at him, feeling both surprised and a little awkward. Though Sho had embraced Kei many times, this was different somehow. He had only been this close in proximity to one person and the thought of it brought back emotions that the hurt beauty did not want to be reminded of. To distract himself, Kei stroked the boy's silky hair, as though to coax him to sleep.

"What's it sound like?" Sho whispered suddenly, startling the vampire who thought he was asleep.

"Your heartbeat?"

"Yeah…"

"It's louder…much louder than mine. And faster too."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course it is…it means that you're alive," the blonde replied, still unconsciously stroking the child's head.

"Well…I guess that 'living dead' stuff is a lie too," Sho said sleepily, shuffling a bit to make himself more comfortable. "Because…dead people don't have heartbeats. But you do. So, you're just as alive as I am."

Kei could not help the smile that came onto his face, nor could he ignore the bit of happiness that suddenly flooded into him at this comment. Purely on impulse, he softly kissed the dark head lying near his collarbones, wishing he could somehow convey to Sho that the only reason he ever felt alive at all was because of him.

"I'm glad you think so. Now go to sleep. No more questions."

"Alright…'night, Kei," Sho mumbled as his tiredness claimed him.

"Good night, Sho."


End file.
